


Inexplicable Joy

by Dreamallday



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Post-War, Severus Snape Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 15:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12135375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamallday/pseuds/Dreamallday
Summary: A sequel to Beth H (bethbethbeth)'s Inexpressible Comfort.  Severus attempts to give Luna the life she deserves.





	Inexplicable Joy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [An Inexpressible Comfort](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9213) by [Beth H (bethbethbeth)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethbethbeth/pseuds/Beth%20H). 



> This fic was written as a sequel to Beth H (bethbethbeth)'s Inexpressible Comfort. I must offer my deepest thanks to her for dipping her quill in my favorite (and rarely written) ship. And for being so generous to let other writers play with her work. I am trying to recreate this story from memory. The first version was tragically lost when my laptop was stolen. So this will probably torment me with thoughts that are faintly clinging to the edge of my memory. But…on with the show…

Despite the enveloping warmth that Luna brought to his life Severus Snape was still a restless man. Sleeping through the night had not been an option since infancy. A drunken father, bullying housemates and a nest of death eaters had replaced his internal clock with an egg timer. But, wandering the flat he shared with Luna and Ollivander was peaceful in a way Spinners End had never been. 

“I hope I’ve not disturbed you.”

Severus’ eyes cut through the darkness to find Ollivander seated in the corner of the sitting room. Severus and Luna had not discussed what they planned to say to Ollivander about their engagement. Severus was uncomfortably aware that he had essentially moved into the flat without even discussing it with the elder man. 

“Is something troubling you my boy?”

Severus now regretted leaving Luna’s bed, but he knew that if Luna were here at this moment she would not hesitate to be forthright. “Luna and I…we’ve decided to marry.”

The older man’s eyes twinkled for just a moment before a melancholy smile crossed his face. “A very happy decision. Then you’ll be moving out?”

Severus had seen disappointment in the eyes of old men but never had it stung so sharply. “I imposed on you without any discussion. It was inconsiderate of me.”

Ollivander brushed off the remark with a wave of his frail hand, “Nonsense, Severus. You are not an imposition. You, Luna, and Xerxes are the blessing of my life. I may be a bit addled, but I realize the burden that you and Luna have taken on for me.”

Severus sat opposite the wandmaker and rested his chin on his steepled hands; “I bore the burdensome whims and wants of old men for many years. There is nothing resembling a burden in our relationship. We’d very much like to stay if you’d allow it.”

A genuine smile crossed the weathered face “You needn’t ask my permission. This place will belong to Luna when I’m gone. Now to _you_ and Luna. Well, shall we toast to a happy occasion?”

After a glass of firewhiskey Severus assisted Ollivander back to bed and returned to Luna’s room. He lowered himself to sit on the edge of the bed and listen to the stillness, “did you tell him?”

Severus settled into bed, staring up at the moonlight streaking the ceiling. “I had to. I’ve been party to too many lies in my life.”

Luna’s fingertips trailed over his eyebrows and down the hook of his nose. “It wasn’t a lie Severus. Ollie knows that.” Severus turned to appraise his bride-to-be, “he said we could stay here, if we wanted.”

Luna’s tinkling laughter reminded Severus of potions lessons and quidditch matches, “of course we can stay, we’re a family and this is our home.”

“Yes, my dear. Yes it is.”

 

“When would you like to be married?” Severus wiped a dribble of drool from the baby’s lips.

Sunlight glinted off her curls as she made the tea. “The winter solstice is in two weeks. My parents married on the winter solstice.”

Severus nodded, “whatever you wish, Luna.” Ollivander was occupied making silly faces at Xerxes across the breakfast table. Severus had to approach his next question carefully. “Is there anyone you’d like to invite?’

Luna stared off, Severus hoped she was seeing blibbering humdingers (whatever they were) and not lost in days past. “Bill and Fleur Weasley were very kind to Ollie and I after our rescue. I’d like to invite them.” Severus nodded and made a notation on the parchment in front of him. “And…Potter, Longbottom and the other miscreants?”

Luna continued preparing breakfast, though she was now arranging Xerxes oatmeal the muggle way, “I’d like to be married on my family’s property under the moonlight. Do you think a ring of blue flames would be enough to warm the air? Or would we need to erect a temperatus dome over the area?”

Severus frowned, “Luna, did you hear what I asked?”

“I did. A wedding is a joyful occasion. It should only be attended by those who truly want to be there.” Severus felt a rising tide of anger on Luna’s behalf. And also shame. All the evil he’d done, mistakes he’d made and the wizarding world was desperate to heap their adulation upon him. Adulation that should rightly belong to this one mad girl who shook off the most horrific thing he could imagine to raise a beautiful child to believe in wonder and joy. This was simply unacceptable.

“Severus is there anyone _you_ would like to invite?” The man’s mind flashed through images of the people that comprised his life, several visions from beyond the grave. But a few flesh and bone still. “Perhaps Minerva and Filius, if they’d be willing.” Luna smiled serenely, “that would be lovely, Professor Flitwick was always very kind to me.” Luna finished feeding Xerxes, who bore the process with infinitely more grace than most, “What about Draco, he is your Godson, isn’t he?”

“Luna, I can certainly forgo Draco’s presence to-“ Luna’s fingers closed his lips, “it was just a room in his home. He didn’t hurt me. If he is your family then he should be there.” Severus thought about her offer all through the next day. He thought it over when he arrived at Gringott’s. He thought it over as he made arrangements with the goblin and he thought it over as he requested to speak with Bill Weasley. If he were even considering Luna’s offer he would have to stack the deck a bit. 

 

“Master Snape, you requested a word?”

Bill Weasley was, in all honestly, the best of the Weasley Children. Every one of the younger boys (and the Girl Weasley) was a menace. Even Head Boy Percy was far too supercilious to be born. But Bill had been a dedicated student whose mischief making stayed well within the bounds of carefree adolescence. “Yes Mr. Weasley, might we step into your office?”

Seated in the closet that the goblins call an office (at least for humans) Severus considered whether Luna would be upset by any of this, then again this is Luna. “Luna Lovegood and I are engaged to be married.” Bill’s eyebrows flexed briefly before his face split in a wide smile, “congratulations, Sir, she is an exceptional person.” Bill couldn’t quite comprehend the expression on the former professor’s face; happiness would be his best guess. “That she is Mr. Weasley. She would like you and your wife to attend the ceremony; it will be in two weeks. But I have some questions and perhaps a favor.”

Bill settled back in his chair and crossed his arms, “you want to know why they all abandoned her. You want to fix it,” Severus nodded. Bill sighed deeply and scrubbed his hands across his face, “when Luna and Ollivander arrived at Shell Cottage Luna wasn’t aware of the pregnancy yet. She figured it out a few weeks later, Fleur caught on just as quickly. I can’t imagine that anyone who saw Ollivander on the day he was rescued could seriously believe those rumors. He was barely a shell of a human being. I never asked Luna for the story of her pregnancy, but the answer seemed apparent to me.” Severus saw the discomfort on Bill’s face and took pity on him, “Luna and I have discussed the circumstances of Xerxes conception. That is not why I’m here. The responsible party was, thankfully, obliterated in the final battle.” Bill shook his head, “I think they ostracized her not because they judge her, but because they didn’t want to be proven wrong. They’re not stupid. They know the other potential explanation. I’ve wanted to burst their ridiculous bubble of delusion but…Luna’s story is not mine to tell.”

Severus considered the question of Luna’s privacy with care; it was a value they both held in high regard. “Do you think you could persuade your family to attend the celebration without explicitly confirming what you know?” Bill’s smirk was devious; “I learned persuasion at the knee of the master. If I get my mother on it I bet I can get them all there in their dress robes.” “What about Granger and Potter?” as much as it pained him Potter had been a good friend to Luna in school. “Harry is a Weasley, Mum mothers him harder than all the rest of us put together. And if Ron has to attend he will surely whinge about it until Hermione agrees to go too.”

For the first time in memory, Bill Weasley watched his former professor writhe in self-doubt; “is it wrong, to guilt them into attending? Is it worse for Luna than having no one there at all? I won’t tolerate her being scoffed at.” Bill considered his answer carefully. “They stayed away out of fear. But they are all Gryffindors, as soon as I arouse their sense of fairness and injustice they will want to be there.” Severus nodded, “Thank you…Bill. Do you also happen to know the location of the Lovegood property? She’d like to be married there.” 

“Of course, Severus. Follow me.”

 

Draco was not going to open the door. She’d rung the bell twice, but he was going to wait her out. He was in a nice dry house and she was standing outside in the rain and sleet, it wouldn’t be long until she gave up and headed off to wherever Lovegoods come from. A half-hour after the last bell he lifted the drapes to check the weather…and found himself nose-to glass-to nose with Luna Lovegood. The shock of those humongous silver eyes caused him to fall over. And admit defeat. 

“Come on in Lovegood. I’ll have Wembly bring us some tea.” Luna swayed back and forth observing the foyer, or possibly seeing invisible creatures in the air. Draco sat warily on the sofa, gesturing to the seat across from him. He could imagine several reasons for the visit and most were very unpleasant. He just hoped she wasn’t quicker with her wand than he was. “So what can I do for you Lovegood?” 

Luna, sipped her tea, “You should call me Luna. After all we are practically family.” Draco huffed an amused breath, “Lovegood, we share a common ancestor seven generations ago, that makes us as related as almost every pureblood in wizarding Britain.” Luna sipped her tea, “true, but technically you and my son are cousins,” Draco’s tea made quite a spectacle shooting across the table, “and I am engaged to marry your godfather. Does that make me your Godmother by marriage? Do you already have a Godmother?”

Draco goggled at the odd girl before him “Engaged to-how can I be the co-“ he inhaled deeply as his brain began to work out how the pieces fit. He quickly downed his remaining tea and wiped his mouth on his sleeve, “You are engaged to Severus?” Luna smiled brightly, a radiant bride-to-be, “yes! He was rather incredulous as well, but I’m not sure why, we have been living together and copulating for several months. Hmm perhaps he wanted to be the one to propose, I had not considered that.”

Draco neatly sidestepped the vision of his former head of house engaging in any…carnal delights…”And you have a son?” Luna bobbed her head, “and your son is…” he could imagine how that sentence would end, and Merlin, it wasn’t going to be pretty. “Xerxes was fathered by Rodolphus LeStrange, in your dungeon.” Luna’s eyes had a disturbing quality to them; Draco winced and looked away. It was like looking into the veil at the Department of Mysteries. “What do you want, Luna?”

Luna’s eyes were soft as she reached out to grasp Draco’s hand, “I don’t want anything from you. The past is over and what happened in the dungeon had nothing to do with you. I love my son. And I love Severus. I just wanted you to know that you are welcomed to our wedding. Severus would never believe me, no matter how many times I told him.” Draco shook his head, “you understand that any sane person would be hexing me or at the very least extorting money from me?”

“I am not any sane person,” Luna smiled in the mad way that reminded him of roaring lion hats and barefoot skipping, “will you attend?” Draco nodded his head, “Wonderful, Severus will be so pleased. Also, do you have a solicitor? I need to have some papers drawn up and Daddy’s solicitor moved to France during the war.”

 

After speaking with his wife, Bill decided to get the ball rolling on his Luna plan. Which required a stop over at the Burrow. “Mum?” Molly appeared in the kitchen doorway wiping her hands on a dishtowel, “Oh my baby is home! How is my beautiful grandbaby? Has she rolled over yet? When are you going to bring her by here, she barely knows her grandparents Bill Weasley.” Sometimes, it was just too easy. “Actually, I was hoping you would take her for the whole night on the 20th. It would really be a huge help to us.”

Molly beamed, “Of course! We would love to have our only grandbaby stay they night! Do you and Fleur have big plans?” Bill, nonchalantly rummaged through his mother’s cupboards for a snack, “Yeah, we were invited to a wedding but it’s in the evening so we can’t really keep Victoire up that late.” When Molly realized her eldest’s empty stomach might buy her some more time with him she quickly pushed him into a chair set about preparing a proper tea. “A wedding, how lovely, one of your school chums?”

Bill carefully poured milk in his tea and loaded his plate with several of Molly Weasley’s famous goodies, “No, I was already out of school when Luna began her first year. But Fleur and I are the godparents of her baby, we couldn’t miss her special day.”

Molly’s jaw dropped, “Luna Lovegood is going to marry that…man?” Bill munched on his mother’s treacle tart, “I don’t think it’s fair to call him _that man_. He’s a war hero, an Order of Merlin First Class, nothing to scoff at is it.” Molly was now thoroughly confused, “Ollivander? He doesn’t-“, she sputtered. “Oh bollocks I’ll have to go over and pick up Ollivander to get him dress robes. I’m sure he’s going to give the bride away and Luna has so much to do. Thanks for the food mum but I really must run,” he pressed a kiss to her cheek and dashed. Molly sat in front of the demolished remains of her tarts and cookies, “what in the world?”

 

Severus was making decent progress on the schematic of the ceremony space after dinner “I spoke to Bill Weasley while I was at Gringott’s he and his wife will be there.” Luna picked up Xerxes and began to hum a song her mother often sang, “Draco also accepted our invitation.”

Severus jerked his eyes to his fiancé, “you spoke to Draco?” Luna pecked a kiss to the tip of his nose, “Yes, I went to his house this morning. He was almost as surprised by our engagement as you were.” “Luna, you needn’t-“ Luna adjusted the baby to her shoulder, “I know. But you never would, and now it’s done. Can you watch Xerxes tomorrow so that I can find a wedding dress?” Severus bowed his head in agreement and accepted a gentle kiss from his betrothed. I’m going to give Xerxes his bath.”

Severus sat for a long while considering the parchment before him. Hogwarts had not let out for the holidays yet so arriving at the front gate would cause an unnecessary disturbance. There was no real way around it, he would have to send a letter. So, he began:

~~Headmistress~~ ,  
~~Your presence is requested~~  
~~You are cordially invited~~

_Minerva,  
I apologize for my long silence, I have no excuse except that public attention is something that I was rigorously trained to avoid. I have broken my silence today to impart some happy, though surprising news, and to request a favor._

__

__

_I am engaged to marry Miss Luna Lovegood._

_The favor, is the honor of your presence at our nuptials; December 20th at 7:00 PM at the former Lovegood residence._

_Luna and I do so hope you will attend. You may contact us at Ollivander’s Wand Shop._

_Yours,_

__Severus_ _

__

Severus wrote up an identical note to Filius Flitwick and headed off the bed.

 

Headmistress McGonagall was enjoying her first cup of the day and (to a much lesser extent) The Daily Prophet when the morning owls swooped in. She glanced at (and ignored) her usual stack of correspondence until she heard a most startled gasp and coughing fit from the other end of the table. She looked over in time to see Filius Flitwick jump from his chair and scurry to her side of the dais, “Minerva!” he quickly began pawing through her mail. 

“Filius! What on earth are you doing?” Once he located the envelope bearing the potionmaster’s familiar scrawl he thrust it into the headmistress’ hands. She opened the envelope without reading the front. After executing the exact same gasp and cough, she and Filius hurried to the Headmistress’ (unrestricted) floo, “Ollivander’s Wand Shop!” POOF.

Severus was balancing the shop’s books when his floo spit out two very perplexed former colleagues, “Severus!”

Severus peered over his reading spectacles (aging really was overrated), “Minerva, Filius, to what do I owe this honor?”

“Wh-You sent us WEDDING INVITATIONS! We haven’t heard from you in a dog’s age! How-Why-“ Minerva’s mutterings were amusing to behold. Her tartan skirts swept wide as she paced the sitting room. Filius decided to take control of the meeting as the cooler tempered member of the Hogwarts duo, “Severus, we are merely shocked. We’ve heard not a word from you in ages and now you are to be married to a most surprising young lady.”

Severus set his quill down on the desk and removed his spectacles, “am I to surmise that you disapprove of my choice? Or, perhaps, you disapprove of hers.”

Minerva flopped, in a most unrefined manner, onto the faded blue sofa beside Filius. “Not at all,” the tiny charms professor replied, “Luna is a most exceptional girl. She was always bright and joyful, you could use some of that.” As Minerva prepared to launch into her questions the quiet air was disturbed by the amplified sounds of a fussing baby. Severus flicked his wand to turn off the monitoring charm and excused himself.

When he returned he was levitating a full tea tray and carrying a bright-eyed Xerxes against his chest. “Filius, forgive me but could I ask you to pour. Ollivander is poorly today and the baby, docile though he may be, will not go down again until late this afternoon.” The smaller man leapt up from the sofa and began to pour out three cups while Minerva sat, mouth agape, as Severus Snape cuddled a baby to his chest and gently rubbed the child’s tiny back. Minerva’s mouth snapped shut when Filius handed her the fragile cup of steaming tea. She proceeded to slam back the entire cup in one swallow. “Severus,” she sputtered as the tea scalded her throat, “do you have something _else_ to tell us?”

Severus readjusted the baby to face his former colleagues, and display his decidedly non-Snape features. With his mother’s silvery blue eyes and barely-there wisps of blonde the child’s paternity was not at all discernible. “Allow me to introduce young Xerxes Lovegood, my future stepson and likely a future member of your house Filius.” The charms master reached over and shook the baby’s tiny hand, “Hello young man, I am sure you will be just as successful in Ravenclaw as your dear mother.” Xerxes wrinkled his nose at the strange man and gave him a serene gummy smile.

Minerva frowned, “I always wondered why Miss Lovegood did not return for her seventh year. When I heard about Xenophilius’ fate I presumed she was simply occupied rebuilding his business. The child’s father?”

Severus pursed his lips to hold in his need to rant, “he perished in the final battle, had he not he would be in Azkaban, for a wide variety of offenses.” Minerva was quick on the uptake, “I see. Well, thank Merlin you two found each other.”

 

Luna tilted her head as she examined her reflection in the mirrors. The color was lovely, close to her beloved Ravenclaw blue, but nothing worthy of her wedding day. The salesgirl had attempted to dress Luna in several standard wedding robes without success and her frustration was starting to show. While she dug around in the stockroom (for whatever odd-ball robes had failed to sell in the past few seasons) another patron exited the dressing room to check her appearance in the mirrors.

“Hello Hermione.” The brunette whirled to face the younger girl, “Luna! I’m sorry; I didn’t see you there. How are you?” Luna hopped off the dais and allowed Hermione to take her spot before the mirrors, “I’m lovely thank you, those robes are very flattering on you.” Hermione fluffed the velvety skirt of the plum colored robes and adjusted the off-shoulder bodice, “Thank you, I think they’ll do nicely. Are you looking for something for the ministry holiday ball as well?”

Luna perused the racks with little interest, “Hm, oh no. I’m never invited to those events.” Hermione averted her eyes to the floor and cleared her throat awkwardly. She was relieved to see the salesgirl return armed with what appeared to be a pile of misty rainbow cellophane. “Okay Miss Lovegood, none of our other customers had the… _courage_ …to try this on. It’s not quite a wedding robe per se but I think it might be what you were looking for.” Luna let the shimmering fabric glide between her fingertips and beamed a sunny smile before skipping to the dressing room. 

She entirely missed the gob-smacked expression on Hermione’s face. By the time Luna returned to the mirror to spin gleefully in her wedding robes the older girl was gone.

 

Luna and Severus had everything well in hand with only two days to go before their wedding. Bill and Fleur had offered to take care of the refreshments (as Luna was unaware how many guests they may have) and Bill would borrow the tent from his father to put over the buffet area. Luna had scavenged a few mismatched chairs for their guests (which Severus planned to duplicate when setting up the site) and a bunch of charmed floating candles (Make Any Room Look Like the Great Hall! Only at Wizards Home Emporium!) to add to the blue flames and fairy lights.

That evening Bill decided to make his big push to guarantee Luna the wedding she deserved. He and Fleur arrived at the Burrow that evening with a game plan and all the key players were in attendance: Ron, George, Percy, Ginny, Harry and Hermione along with his mum and dad.

“Molly, can you write out zee recipe for your treacle tart?” Molly smiled proudly at her daughter-in-law, “Of course my dear, I’d be happy to.”

Fleur smiled demurely, “Zhank you, it will be most ‘elpful for tomorrow. And we appreciate you taking Victoire for zee night.”

Ginny smiled at her eldest brother, “Oh, we get to keep the baby for the night? I can’t wait! What do you two have planned for tomorrow?”

Fleur affected a cool disinterested appearance while she daintily forked some potatoes, “We ‘ave been invited to a wedding. We will drop ‘er off a little before seven. Zee Lovegood property is so close to ‘ere we can get zere in a flash.”

Harry jerked his head toward Bill, “Luna Lovegood? She’s getting married?”

Bill nodded, “Yeah, tomorrow night. I’m going to head over in the morning and help set up. Speaking of which, Dad can I borrow the tent we used at our wedding? Severus says Luna wants to be married under the stars but I think we should put the food under cover, especially if it’s going to snow.”

“Wait, wait, wait,” Ron yelled from across the table, “did you just imply that Loony Lovegood is marrying _Professor Snape_?” The entire room gaped at Bill as he squeezed his wife’s hand under the table, “Lu-NA. It’s not an implication Ron, it’s a fact. Severus told me so himself. I hear Minister Shacklebolt is going to officiate. But I think they’re keeping it pretty hushed. The public is all over Severus, whenever he leaves their flat he uses a disillusionment charm.”

“Not to mention all zee rubbish zey say about poor Luna,” Fleur chimed in, “ I fear Severus will end up in Azkaban for ‘exing all zee gossips in town.”

Hermione quickly jumped in, “I saw Luna last week at Madame Malkins, she was trying on fancy robes. But she’s not marrying Ollivander?”

Bill glared at her, “I thought you were the brightest witch of your age? You really think Luna being impregnated by an 80 year old man-who’d been tortured for months- is the most likely scenario?”

The table fell silent, Ron and Hermione cast their eyes down to their laps in shame, Arthur squeezed Molly’s hand as tears gathered in her eyes and George and Harry shared a look of indignation. Harry turned his emerald eyes back to Bill, “Why wouldn’t she say anything? During the trials, all the fact gathering the aurors did? Why wouldn’t she come to us?”

Bill regarded the boy before him and decided to be as frank as he could, hopefully Severus would understand “As I understand it, the man in question didn’t survive the battle. By the time Luna had the baby everyone was ready to get past the war and happy to assume whatever would let them do that. Ollivander never recovered from his imprisonment. Luna and Severus act as his caretakers. He’s very devoted to them in return. He’s giving away the bride in her father’s absence. And Xerxes-“

“That’s the baby’s name?”

Bill nodded at his sister, “Yes, he’s the spit of Luna and just as serene and unruffled.” Ginny and Harry passed a look between them, “What can we do to help?”

 

The morning of the wedding found Fleur at the wand shop tending to Xerxes while simultaneously putting Luna through all the various beauty routines the veela considered essential. Meanwhile, Severus apparated to the wedding site to meet Bill, or so he thought.

“Potter.”

Harry broke apart from the group and approached his former professor, “Snape,” and extended his hand, “congratulations. You’re a lucky man, Luna is the best person I know.”

Severus’ lips twisted in an amused smirk as he shook the boy’s hand, “Thank you Potter.” His dark eyes glanced around the assembled group, “To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?” Arthur Weasley gave his usual jolly smile while George, Percy and Ron shifted awkwardly under Snape’s familiar gaze.

Harry mustered his most resolute auror-in-training stance, “Bill told us about the wedding and we want to help. We want to be there for Luna…and you, Sir.”

Severus refused to conceal his sneer, “That would be a change of pace for Luna. What brought about this new attitude Potter? I thought Luna was well out of fashion for you lot.”

Harry was never one to shy away from his share of blame, “you’re right. We were cowards. None of us have ever been as brave as Luna but we all owe her a lot, me especially. Let us fix it, Severus. All Luna ever wanted was friends. She deserved better and we failed. Ginny and Hermione are at the Burrow with Molly putting together a massive wedding feast. We have the tent, chairs, tables, and everything else we can think of. So, what do you say?”

Severus had his reservations, but, Luna was worth it. “Alright, _Harry_. Let’s see what you’ve got.”

 

Luna and Fleur apparated to the hill just beyond the reception site but the view was blocked by the Weasley’s tent. “Oh,” Luna tilted her head in consideration of the structure. “I thought we were going to be married in the open?” Fleur smiled, “You will be, but every bride needs to make an entrance, oui?” Luna bobbed her head in agreement and rocked Xerxes as he played with the delicate three-dimensional flowers on her gown. “You look beautiful Luna. Stay right ‘ere and I will bring Monsieur Ollivander and Bill to watch zee baby.”

Luna hummed a gentle tune while Xerxes gazed at her with his gigantic silvery eyes. Fleur had charmed her gown to repel the snow falling gently from above and keep her warm. She turned her face to they sky and let the crystals fall on her tongue and tease her eyelashes. “Are you ready my dear?” Ollivander appeared at her side in his dress robes while Bill reached out and gently took the baby from her arms. “Wave bye to mummy Xerxes, we’ll be waiting for you at the end of the aisle,” he gave Luna a kiss on the top of her flaxen head and walked out to the clearing.

As Luna entered the tent on Ollivander’s arm she shot a perplexed glance and the massive buffet but her escort merely patted her arm affectionately and positioned her before the entrance of the tent. 

As the tent flaps parted Luna’s breath caught in her chest. The clearing was bordered by enchanted white paper lanterns that floated in the air amongst the blue flames. Her five mismatched chairs had been duplicated and all transfigured a lustrous gold that glowed in the full moon. And seated in all those golden chairs…her friends. Many Weasleys, Neville and his new wife, Dean Thomas, Hermione her mind whirled at all faces. And then she saw what (or whom) awaited her at the end of the aisle.

Severus could do naught but stare. Luna’s curls had been twisted away from her face in a long plait. With every step the iridescent fabric shimmered through every color of the rainbow. Where the fragile bodice met her skin it appeared to be constructed from crystals of ice. And her face bore the luminous smile of the supremely joyful girl she had been in her school days.

Draco was sure his eyes appeared six miles wide. It was fascinating to watch his godfather’s expression grow from contentment to rapture as his bride approached. The young man could count on one hand the number of occasions that he’d witness Severus smile. When Luna and the wandmaker arrived at the alter the older man gently clasped the hands of the bride and the groom with tears in his cloudy blue eyes, “Thank you both, for everything. Severus gripped the man’s hand tightly before reaching for his bride. Luna kissed his papery cheek and took Severus’ large hands in her own and turned to face the Minister of Magic.

As Kingsley welcomed the guests and began the ceremony Severus took the time to memorize every detail of the moment. An aura of snowflakes swirled around her but her skin felt warm and soft. A single tendril of silky hair had escaped her braid and tangled in the embellishments of her gown. Fleur was in the background dabbing gently at the tears gathering under her eyes. “Severus,” Kingsley intoned, “ if you please.”

Severus reached over and took the ring from Draco’s outstretched palm. “Luna, I give you this ring as a symbol of our eternal bond. I vow to respect and honor you above all others. And I pledge to you my love, fidelity and protection for all the days of my life.” Luna smiled as the ring slid over her graceful finger and reached over to take Severus’ ring from Fleur. “Severus, I give you this ring as a symbol of our eternal bond. I vow to respect and honor you above all others. I pledge to you my love, fidelity, joy and wonder for all the days of my life.”

Kingsley smiled, “Join your hands together for the bonding,” the couple clasped their hands together tightly as the Minister raised his wand, “by exchanging of rings and accepting of this bond,” their hands glowed purple, “I now pronounce you husband and wife. Severus you may kiss your bride.”

Severus smiled, genuinely and without reservation, before cupping his calloused hands around her face and drawing her lips to his. Luna wrapped her slim arms around his waist and her cheek rested against his beating heart. Bill, holding Xerxes stepped up to the altar, “Ladies and gentlemen, Mr. & Mrs. Snape!” before graciously returning the baby to Luna. The boy’s bright eyes looked back and forth between the two adults that bracketed him and held out his hands in a grabbing motion toward Severus who swooped the boy up over his head in delight as they walked, all three, down the aisle. The Weasley men quickly rearranged the space to accommodate tables and chairs for all the guests. While the remaining guests cast a temperature regulating dome over the space. 

 

Later, as the party was in full swing, Luna led Severus away from their guests to the base of her favorite old elm tree. “I have something for you. It’s not a gift exactly, but an offer, if you want it,” she placed a rolled parchment in his hand. Severus carefully unrolled the page and read, “Luna? These are adoption papers. You’ve already signed them.” Luna nodded her head, “I have signed them, but it won’t become binding unless you sign them and allow Kingsley to seal them. It’s your choice Severus. Xerxes will love you and treat you as his father regardless of what you choose.” Severus pulled Luna to him for a bruising kiss, “I hope Kingsley brought a quill with him.”

Severus was holding his newly minted (though sleeping) son and chatting easily with Minerva and Filius. Luna was helping herself to a third portion of Fleur’s crème caramel when Harry wandered over. “Congratulations, Luna.” The girl in question smiled, “Hello Harry, have you tried Fleur’s caramel pudding?” He chuckled quietly, “I have, it’s brilliant. Listen, Luna, I wan- well I need to apologize to you. We left you behind. I didn’t stand by you, I failed you, is what I did. And I know you never would have done the same to me. I am so sorry.”  
Luna took his hand and led him to an empty table. “You don’t have to apologize Harry. We each did what was best for us.” Harry shook his head violently, “No, Luna. Ron, Ginny, Mione, Neville all of us, we were all cowards. We were afraid to think about what happened to you.” Luna gazed off at her new husband, her new family, “it’s silly to fear that which has already occurred. I’m not locked in the dungeon anymore, the man who raped me is dead,” Harry flinched, “and I have a beautiful son and a husband who loves me. I gained more than I lost.”

 

The festivities ended and the guests dispersed with an invitation (or, more accurately an order) from Molly Weasley for the newlyweds to attend Christmas dinner next week. Once they returned to the wand shop Luna helped Ollivander to bed and Severus transfigured Xerxes’ tiny dress robes into pajamas and gently lowered him into his cradle. “Good night my boy,” the back of one long finger caressed the child’s downy cheek, “I promise to do all I can to be the man your mother believes me to be.”

Luna wrapped her arms around his back, “don’t worry, he’ll teach you”.

**Author's Note:**

> A Luna Lovegood wedding dress cannot be your standard off the rack gown. I searched through a lot of images before I found this:
> 
> http://marchesa.com/collections/marchesa/spring-2017/collection/25
> 
> To my eye this appears to be the older sophisticated version of the silver lamé gown worn by Luna to the Slug Club party in the film. And I think Luna Lovegood would be the only person who could actually pull it off.
> 
> When writing Luna/Severus I always picture Evanna Lynch and Alan Rickman. I think they were the two actors, amongst everyone in all the films, who were perfectly and uniquely made for their roles.


End file.
